Biting Back
by Nominously
Summary: Sister fic to What Moms Do. Taking place in the second season, and this time there is some seperate plot continuation. Rated for violence.
1. Soldiers

**Yes, we have hit the second season. This is the sister fic to What Moms Do. I'm planning on maybe doing four, which SOUNDS like it will be boring... but trust me, I have a few tricks up my sleeves. BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! **

* * *

"Well, now what?" complained the soldier.

"What do you mean 'now what?'" snapped the other

"Well, I don't want to go back to General Fong and tell him we had to leave because of some upstart with a pair of broadswords!"

"That 'upstart' was prince of the fire nation."

"You mean the one with the bounty on his head?" asked the third. They all stopped, and looked at each other.

"Yeah..." The leader grinned. "He's been traveling for a while."

"Didn't have enough money for food." put in the second, also grinning.

"He's probably really tired."

"Hungry, too."

"Weak."

"He'd stop for a while to get some rest."

"And leave his broadswords on the ostrich-horse; cause they'd get in the way."

"And no witnesses."

"Fire Nation pays big money for its enemies." They were all grinning now. So caught up in their plans, they didn't hear the footsteps of the person following them getting closer.

"I don't know about you two, but I could use some cash." They all laughed, covering up the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of the leader's neck stood up, and he turned. His eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to scream...

The full moon lit up the night. It glinted off the blade, and turned the red blood that stained the dirt black. Someone cleaned off the blade with a stained cloth, and resheathed it. Then they were gone, leaving behind only the faint smell of jasmine flowers lingering in the air.

* * *

**Yep. Ursa's crazy. You can see in this one she's stopped speaking... and the crime may not seem to fit the punishment, until you figure how much inner turmoil poor Zuko had to face up with this and blah blah blah okay, maybe she's just in a bad mood. I don't know. GO AWAY!! **

**The one for season 2 will be really long, though, as there seems to be a lot of Zuko bashing. **


	2. Guilt

**This is an attempt at something called 'plot continuation'. I probably completely screwed it up, but I rewrote this piece a squillion times and this was the best. So, here goes. **

* * *

The fire cracked and hissed, casting flickering shadows on the face of the woman seated by it. 

This was Ursa, wife of the Fire Lord, and mother of Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. She had not seen her family for many years; though her son was the only one of them she considered family anymore.

"All my fault." she whispered. "It's all my fault." She had left him in the hands of her cruel husband and crueler daughter.

If she had been there, she could have stopped Ozai from fighting him.

She could have prevented all the agony and humiliation.

But no, she hadn't had the courage to stay, hadn't had the guts to face them after what she'd done.

She had spared her son's life, but what kind of life had she left him with.

"I couldn't protect him." she said, to no one in particular. That thought had haunted her for many nights, until she came up with the answer. It took her awhile to find him, but she did. She never seemed to be able to catch up to him, though.

Perhaps it was best that way.

She hadn't been able to stop Ozai from hurting Zuko, but she could make sure that no one that hurt her baby could get away with it. She tried to make sure the punishment fit the crime, at first. Though lately the crimes seemed to be getting worse and worse... or was that she just losing it?

The only other problem was that she couldn't stop them from hurting him in the first place. But there was nothing she could do about that. She would have to be content with making sure none of them tried to do it more than once.

Maybe someday she'd go back to the Fire Nation, and pay Ozai a little visit.

A short, instructive one.

She stood and brushed dirt from her trousers. A groan from one of the men told her they were resurfacing from unconsciousness. She strode over to the Rough Rhinos, who were sitting bound, gagged, and beaten bloody on the ground at the edge of the light. She waited until they were all semi-awake. Blearily they looked up at her.

"Gentlemen," she said smoothly. "I hope you have all learned something from this." She leaned in, eyes glinting with a half-crazed light. "Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ go after my baby again, or you're going to wish I'd killed you tonight. Understand?" They nodded, trying to keep the fear from their faces. "Good." She straightened, and headed out of the clearing, pausing only to shoulder her pack, filled with supplies from the Rough Rhinos.

"H-Hey!" one of them called. "Aren't you going to let us loose?" She paused, and pretended to think about it.

"No." She said, and left.

* * *

**Yyyep...She has lost it. **

**lemme know what you think. No flames please, but constructive critisism will be much appreciated. **


End file.
